The Fruitless Basketball
by Luv Angel1
Summary: I wanted to cry… I wanted to shake her…scream at her… wishing wholeheartedly that somehow God will just bring back her soul just like in those comic books…


The Fragile Heart  
  
P.O.V.  
  
It's almost a week since okaasan's inevitable death. At that moment, my whole world crumbled. I didn't know where or whom to turn to. I lost my will to keep on living . they were all slowly drained from me. I didn't.I refused to look at her lifeless body when they buried her. To me, that was merely a nightmare I had to endure. just a little bit longer. and it will all come to an end. It was just a nightmare. the scariest nightmare and I was stuck in it.  
  
I kept on consoling myself with the thought but eventually I didn't quite wake up. I lost. It wasn't even a dream to begin with. And all the people whom gathered around her on that day were also real. They were VERY real that I nearly collapse right then and there after breaking free from my initial shock state. If it were a dream, why did it hurt so much? My chest. they were aching.and clutching it didn't do any good.  
  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to shake her.scream at her. wishing wholeheartedly that somehow God will just bring back her soul just like in those comic books. but then. someone gently grasped my left shoulder.  
  
It was okaasan's older brother.  
  
"Boy. God loves your mother so much. He doesn't want to see her suffer any longer. .You have to let her go. It's okay to cry. cry as much as you want but just remember, she will always be with you." he forced a sad smile. ".. .here... here." he repeated forlornly while dabbing a fist on his chest near the heart.  
  
After that, I can't remember when was the last time I cried so much.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
  
  
"Okasan. Ohaiyo! I hope you sleep well last night. I know I did!," A young boy with red tops smiled contentedly at the framed picture in his hand.A picture of his late mother.  
  
"You're always so genki ne. okasan!" The boy continued after observing the picture for the nth times.  
  
The middle-aged woman in the photograph was always smiling and right at that moment, she was smiling at him, his son... Sakuragi.  
  
"Hanamichi!!" A loud, boisterous voice shouted from downstairs.  
  
Hanamichi almost lost his gripped on the frame but luckily he didn't drop it. By now he was almost frantic.  
  
"Ha.hai!" Hana stuttered.  
  
"What is taking you so long. of all time, why must you choose this time to be late.bla ..bla.first day of school. bla.bla. I'm the one responsible. bla bla.we're going ." The voice boomed louder and louder by the minute, giant footsteps were heard and finally the door to Hana's room was violently shoved open.  
  
"to be la.te..What the heck!!??"  
  
Hana staggered a few steps backward.  
  
"Ano. Ohaiyo, Hiro-san!" Hana faked a smile. the picture of his late mother was securely tucked behind his back.  
  
Ignoring the little boy's polite greeting, he just stormed in and inspected every inch of the room with incredulous eyes. Eyeing everything, all the while mumbling curses. It was after all HIS 'store' room. The red head boy was merely a GUEST in his house. Just to keep his mother's mouth shut, he had reluctantly gave 'this' boy shelter.  
  
"What happen in here??!! This..this room isn't the way it was!!! What have you done to them you little runt!! I told you not to move anything!!" Like a raging bull he charged at the scared little boy with all his anger until they were merely inches from the nearest wall.  
  
Hanamichi was trapped, his back was against the cold hard wall, shrinking, "I.I. I didn't do anything Hiro-san, I.I just thought that you might be pleased if I clean the room a bit. Everthing was messed up.Go.. go.. gomen nasai" He bowed. a little too quickly for his own sake that he almost knocked the other guy. His eyes were securely shut, prepared to receive his punishment.  
  
Sakuya Hiroshi never once blinked his eyes. He didn't know which devil had possessed him but what he knew was that his held back patience had reached its peak. He can't control it!  
  
Hiroshi hated the boy, he hated Hana's mother even when she was alive and now he hated the boy even more. It wasn't solely because of what had happened to his room it was deeper. The room was just a minor reason for him to trigger his bomb. Hanamichi was a scapegoat because he reminded him of her, of Sakuya Ayami and a little too much of that.that bastard, good-for-nothing ex-husband of hers.  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
A couple was romantically huddled together, quietly watching the sun setting. They were contented within each other's arms. Hoping that the moment would last.  
  
"Koi." whispered one of them with the fiery red top.  
  
"."  
  
"Would you be mine forever?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
".."  
  
"ah. you're so cute when you blush, do you know that?" he laughed that sexy laugh oh his.  
  
"Baka! Stop that." the other was a bit annoyed.  
  
"hahaha. but it's true! You were. are cute when you blush.. Hahaha. now, now. don't give me that look, you're even cuter when you're mad!"  
  
"Urusai! You're spoiling the moment!" the other pouted.  
  
"Nah. it's okay if we miss this one ne? After all you can always see the sun, rises and setting anytime you want right? Anytime you want." he added huskily, nearing his breath to his partner's right ears.  
  
At hearing his partner say that statement, Hiroshi blushed like mad. ".."  
  
"Anytime you want." he repeated it again. getting nearer and nearer by the second.  
  
.and they engaged in a long, lustful lip lock.  
  
:: End flashback ::  
  
"Ano. Hiro-san?? Hiro-san? Are you there?" Hanamichi sounded almost panicking, seeing that his uncle was not moving nor making any attempt to berate him.  
  
Hana waved his hands in front of his face.  
  
...no responses.  
  
\\ What's wrong with Hiro-san? //  
  
Hana then snapped his fingers a couple of times and waved again.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Suddenly the motionless Hiroshi captured Hana's wrist in a vice-like gripped.  
  
"Gyahhhhh!!"  
  
"..." He kept on staring at the flabbergasted boy in front of him with as little expression he could muster.  
  
"Ano.ano. you were spacing out back there. ge.ge.gomen nasai!!" This time Hanamichi did not bow instead. he roughly pulled back his hand and hastily ran past Hiroshi and off to school.  
  
He shouted..  
  
"GOMENNNNN NASAIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
.all the way down from the second floor.  
  
Quite taken aback with what his nephew's attitude he just sighed heavily, "Hn. a coward just like his father!"  
  
To be continue..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luv Angel : T_T woooo woooo Gomen nasai!!  
  
Hanamichi: *eyes twitching* Ne. why do I have to apologies so much? Tensai don't do that sort of stuff!  
  
Luv Angel: T_T woooo wooo uwaaaaaaaa GOMENNNN NASAIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Hanamichi: *eyes twitching BIG TIME* Kuso..  
  
Well I hope the first installment will keep you guys company for a couple of years.ahhahahhahahah just kidding.just kidding. ( I'll try to 'at least' finish with the second part. not good with plots really. and bad grammar.. T_T. gomennn nasaiiii.. *laugh apologetically* Actually, I just watched fruit basket! I really recommend it for your soul! *grins and thumbs up*  
  
All rights reserved. ( I do not owned any of the slamdunk characters except for a few original characters I've created! : 


End file.
